


Terrible Talks Triggering Traumatic Trials and Tribulations

by anime cat (knight_of_the_internet)



Series: Alliterative Adoption Adventures: All About (Shiro and) Adam’s Abnormal Adoption Adventures [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe- Parents, Domestic Fluff, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 14:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19231387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_of_the_internet/pseuds/anime%20cat
Summary: After getting caught by Adam, Keith and Lance have to undergo one of the most uncomfortable experiences with Keith's parents.Adam's fully prepared to have this talk.Shiro just wants to avoid it and have dessert.Keith wants to die in a hole.Lance regrets suggesting that they make out.And Kosmo just wants to be a good boy.





	Terrible Talks Triggering Traumatic Trials and Tribulations

When Keith and Lance started dating, their transition from best friends to boyfriends was pretty natural to them. However, they had trouble transitioning in a… physical sense.

 

One night, during a sleepover at Keith’s house they decided to experiment. Lance pulled on the collar of Keith’s red flannel pj’s to draw him in closer and just when he was about to make contact between their lips…

 

“Takashi! Get up here!” Adam screamed from Keith’s doorway.

 

The young couple froze and went redder than Keith’s pajamas.

 

“Maybe if we don’t move or say anything they won’t see us,” Lance whispered.

 

“They’re my parents, not mole rats” Keith whispered-yelled.

 

“You guys know I’m still here right?” Adam asked.

 

Before the two could respond, Shiro ran up the stairs wielding a frying pan.

 

“I’m here, what seems to be the problem?” Shiro panted, out of breath.

 

“Look.” Adam gestured to his son and his boyfriend.

 

“Oh,” Shiro said. He made eye contact with Keith who silently pleaded for death. Shiro shared the sentiment.

 

“Dinner’s almost ready, maybe we can all avoid this topic over some dessert.” Shiro cheerily suggested.

 

Keith nodded eagerly.

 

“Takashi.” Adam scolded.

 

“Fine!” Shiro gave in to his husband. “Let’s collectively ignore the better story and go downstairs to the family room for an undoubtedly uncomfortable discussion, shall we?”

 

Keith and Lance let out the breath they were collectively holding and settled against each other.

 

“I don’t want this door being closed until we have a thorough discussion,” Adam said strictly.

 

“Dad! Oh my god. Dad. Please. Just. Please.” Keith gestured helplessly for his parents to leave him alone.

**_Five minutes later._ **

Keith and Lance sat on the couch (a respectable distance apart) across from Shiro and Adam.

 

The awkward silence was deafening.

 

“So… sex.” Adam started.

 

“Oh my god. Dad. No. I-I don’t need this in my life right now. Please.” Keith pleaded.

 

However, Adam was unmoved. “This is a very important discussion, Keith. You’re getting older and this is something you need to learn.”

 

Keith turned and looked at Shiro for help. Shiro silently nodded as if to say ‘I got this’.

 

“Honey, I think I can take the reins on this one,” Shiro said, putting his husband’s shoulder reassuringly.

 

Adam reluctantly relented.

 

“Alrighty then. Sex: you’re both over the age of consent, sexually transmitted diseases exist, use protection, plenty of lube, and here is twenty dollars to buy both.” Shiro took out his wallet and handed Keith the money. Then, he stood up awkwardly clapped his hands, and said, “well, that about wraps it up. Who wants lasagna?”

 

Keith quickly stood up and tried to drag Lance with him.

 

“Um no. Sit back down!” Keith and Lance quickly took their again, while Shiro tried to sneak off to the kitchen.

 

“Takashi!” Adam called out, not even having to look to know that his husband was trying to sneak off.

 

Shiro silently walked back and sat back down. His head hanging down in shame. Adam guiltily wrapped his arm around Shiro’s waist.

 

“Now, when a man loves of woman, or another man, or anyone in between, they want to explore this love and get even closer to each other, often times they do this via sex.” Adam started.

 

Keith and Lance had matching burning red faces.

 

_**One hour later.** _

 

“And that’s how the male reproductive system works.” Adam turned off the tablet that showed the various color-coded diagrams.

 

“Any questions?” Adam asked.

 

Keith and Shiro raised their hands.

 

He called on Shiro as if he was one of his students.

 

“Why did I have to stay for this? It’s not like we’re hormonal teenagers.” Shiro asked.

 

Adam raised a questioning eyebrow and leaned forward to look at his husband exasperatedly over the lens of his glasses.

 

“Yeah, that’s what I was going to ask. Our rooms share a wall, you guys are an old married couple and go to bed at like ten, it’s not like you guys are having wild sex every night.” Keith said, his face still burning red.

 

Lance, meanwhile, was sinking even deeper into the couch, wishing he just opted for having dinner at home.

 

Adam sighed, while Shiro was wishing that he was literally anywhere else besides discussing his sex life with his son.

 

“Keith, what do you think your father and I do every time you’re sleeping over at Lance’s?” Adam asked, knowing that the reaction would be negative, but would end the conversation quicker.

 

With that, Keith audibly shut his mouth, Shiro was blushing as well, and Lance was very closely observing the stitched cat on one of the couch’s throw pillows.

 

After a couple of minutes of even more awkward silence, Adam let out a deep sigh, stood up, and said, “welp, why don’t we have some of Takashi’s delicious lasagna?” He and Shiro quickly scurried to the dining room.

 

Keith was about to join them when Lance stopped him and tried to reassuringly wrap his arm around his shoulder and give him a kiss. Keith leaned back to avoid said kiss. “I don’t think I can really get into the mood right now, I just finished having the sex talk with my parents.”

 

“Sounds good babe.” Lance backed off and was about to head toward the kitchen.

 

“Wait,” Keith called. “‘Babe?” he asked, a goofy smile reaching his eyes.

 

“Yeah.” Lance smiled softly. “You’re my babe. My boo. Love of my life. My sweetheart. Pumpkin pie and all that.”

 

Keith was blushing hard again.

 

“C’ mon you big romantic goof, my dads are waiting.” He grabbed Lance’s hand and didn’t let go, even when they were eating.

__

_**Meanwhile, in the dining room:** _

“Do think I was a little too invasive? Giving them the unabridged sex talk?” Adam asked Shiro worriedly.

 

Shiro quickly walked around so that he could hold his husband from behind, setting his chin on his shoulder. The two gently swayed.

 

“I think you were being a good parent. I mean, I would kill to have a parent as attentive and caring as you. Yeah, the sex talk’s not all that comfortable, but it is necessary. We just want our son, and by extension, Lance, to stay safe.” Shiro said. “That sounds like A plus parenting to me.”

 

“Mhmm. Anyone tell you that you’re quite the charmer Mr. Shirogane-West?” Adam looked back at his husband.

 

“I learned from the best, Mr. Shirogane-West.” Shiro leaned in to give his husband a loving kiss.

 

“Ew. Gross. Dads kissing. Please stop.” Keith whined from the doorway.

 

“Aw, babe, I think it's pretty sweet,” Lance commented fro Keith’s side.

 

“After today’s talk, I think that we all need to be like Southern gentle ladies and keep a respectable distance from each other.” Keith deadpanned as everyone took their seats at the dinner table.

 

“Says the one that was canoodling with their boyfriend knowing full well that their parents are downstairs,” Adam smirked.

 

Keith, for what seemed like the one-hundredth time that day, was flustered. “My door was closed! How did you even know we were doing anything!”

 

“Kosmo told me. He was trying to get in and your door was closed.” Adam smirked.

 

Keith looked at the corner where his traitorous dog was eating his own dinner.

 

Said dog proceeded to happily prance on over to Adam, who gave him loving pats and a treat in return for being his accomplice

 

“Good boy!” Shiro complimented.

**Author's Note:**

> Safe, sane, and consensual y'all.
> 
> Kudos and comments are gold to me, but not necessary!  
> Feel free to bug me to write via my tumblr: magical-anime-cat


End file.
